German Utility Model G 77 11 227.7 disclosed a racket in which a plurality of guide grooves are formed around its frame. The frame is 13 is subject to a bad rebound effect due to the fact that the strings pass directly over the frame. U.S. Pat. No. 519,2072 disclosed a racket having its frame provided with a predetermined number of recess cuts, each of which is used to receive therein a stringing tube of a stringing element with shoulders at opposite sides. When this element is mounted onto the elliptical frame, the straight shoulders are inevitably so bulged that they cannot snugly fit over the frame.